Several techniques exist to find and/or analyze subsurface reservoirs of hydrocarbons, natural gas, water, and/or other substances. For example, seismic data from sonic wave reflections can be used to indirectly estimate reservoir formation structure characteristics. As another example, a retrieved well core is a sample of a reservoir formation extracted from beneath the surface of the earth, and can provide direct/accurate measurements of reservoir formation characteristics and physical evidence related to the reservoir formation. In some cases, evidence of reservoir formation characteristics can also be found above the surface of the earth, such as that evidenced by a rock outcrop. Therefore, analyzing and characterizing rock outcrops can also provide useful information about a reservoir formation.